


The World Is Currently Full

by Sophia_Surname



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Surname/pseuds/Sophia_Surname
Summary: Did you know that your player character is conscious when you're waiting to log in?





	The World Is Currently Full

Dusty Corey had a lot of time to think, trapped in the limbo of what a strange sign called “Character Selection”. She spent the first ten minutes or so trying to decode what those words said, as each letter was backwards, and a Warrior of Light usually has people read things for them, so she was a bit out of practice. 

She thought about whether she would ever escape this “queue” as the other sign called it. She thought about how she was motionless, and had blipped out of the world wearing only her smallclothes as she didn’t have any appropriate clothes for conjuration. She thought about how she knew her friends were in danger, but instead she was learning how to conjure rocks and wind, and maybe that was rude. She thought about how her retainers refused to learn any more about fishing or herbalism, so that they wouldn’t be smarter than her. She thought about what “Conjurer Lv. 4” on another sign might possibly mean.

She thought about the existential implications of The World being full. 

She wasn’t used to thinking this much.


End file.
